


The Meh Holmes

by pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Great Gatsby AU, Jam Jokes, John as Daisy, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Moran as Tom Buchanan, Omega John, Sherlock as Gatsby, apologies to Fitzgerald, crack!, on purpose change of john's eye colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John fall in love.They are forced to wait five years to consummate.  And John raises their kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meh Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a crossover head canon gone wrong.  
> Blame/Thank [johnnybooboo ](http://johnnybooboo.tumblr.com/) for all this!!  
> And special thanks to [fauxvol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxvol/pseuds/fauxvol) for all her help with omegaverse! in fact she wrote that entire part for me because I cannot write smut.
> 
> This fic now comes with fanart!! Thank you [the-villain-in-training.](http://the-villain-in-training.tumblr.com/post/50720831021/idea-comes-from-this-fanfic)  
> also thank you to [bulecelup](http://bulecelup.tumblr.com/) for her [piece of art](http://bulecelup.tumblr.com/post/52499283700/eh-what-do-you-mean-qwq-if-youre-asking-about)she did for this ridiculous thing.

 

Sherlock fell in love with John by the end of the day. He fell in love with his bright green eyes that glimmered in the fog, he fell in love with his giggle that rang like a chiming cash register, his perfect tan skin, and how the sun hit his hair and shined like gold. John had fallen in love with a bright, smart man. His brain worked at lightening speed and John did everything in his power to keep up. He wished it was enough.

 

Perhaps they had been fated, because soon Sherlock went off to fight in the war and left John behind. Alone and in love with a man he could not marry. Which did nothing to stop his mother from marrying him to Sebastian Moran, a rich polo player, revved up on so much testosterone and pheromones, John had gotten wet when they first met and he wasn’t even in heat yet.

 

For five years John was fine. It was all fine. Sebastian and him lived on some island people referred to as an egg sometimes. One summer, John’s cousin Nick came and lived across the bay. It was a crazy summer and if John had a blog or a diary he would have written about how drunk Nick and himself had gotten. And then Nick was a bit obsessed with his new neighbour; and droned on and on about the parties there. John just lazed around in his silk bathrobe because this summer was plagued by heat which was in no way a metaphor for anything. It was just fucking hot all the time.

Of course there were whispers about this mysterious neighbour. When John heard this man’s name, Holmes,he let out a pretty, angelic gasp and struggled to maintain his composure in front of his husband.

“Which Holmes” John asked, completely broken. But everyone ignored John because fuck that guy. He lazed around all day and did nothing but sit pretty.

 

It wasn’t long before Holmes had pleaded with Nick to have John round for tea. Which Nick thought was strange because it was way too hot for tea but you know maybe he could ask for ice water instead.  When this afternoon finally arrived, John was buzzing with nervousness and Nick was buzzing with booze because it was so awkward and he had to pretend he hadn’t just watched Sherlock pour jam onto John from the balcony that was his closet. He just kept saying “It’s for you John! It’s all for you!” and poured what seemed to be one hundred jars of jam. John jumped on Sherlock’s bed being doused in jam and lapped at it greedily. That was when Nick decided to leave or go drown himself in the bay.

 

After an unspecified amount of time because the narrator was away chokin on seawater; Sherlock and John had suddenly realised they were in heat and that was ironic because of how hot it was outside. So there was heat inside and outside you know what I mean.

 

Anyway they tore their clothes off one another and Sherlock licked the jam off his precious John, whom he had waited like 5 years to finally fuck. His massive alpha dick dark was hard like steel. Because it was the 1920s and steel was like a big thing in that day. And John was so wet for Sherlock. It was super counterintuitive to have sweaty heat sex on such a hot summer day but these things can’t be helped. The Pheromones had taken over. Which sounds like a punk band but it really isn’t.

 

John’s hands were wrapped around the headboard, knuckles white, nails scratching the wood. His cock was hard between his legs, precum dripping only to add to the wet mess his own lubricant had made at his knees.

“Sherlock, please” He pushed back against the fingers inside him. He wasn’t sure how doing that would help him get his point across, but he could barely think straight, much less plan ahead.

 

Sherlock bowed down to rest his forehead on John’s tailbone, and the doctor just _knew_ he was watching his fingers as they went in and out John’s hole. That should be more embarrassing than hot, but John was way past the point of shame. He just groaned and clenched his muscles around the fingers inside him. Sherlock growled at that, an almost feral sound that came from deep inside his chest.

 

“What was that, John?” He teased, and John could only whine and grind down once again. “Ask nicely”

 

“Sherlock, _please_ , just fuck me already!”

 

The words had barely left his mouth when Sherlock removed his fingers, only to be replaced with Sherlock’s cock before he could even feel the loss. John rocked back on his knees when long fingers gripped his hips. His arms felt weak and he could barely hold himself up, so he just stopped trying and let his head fall against the mattress, fists immediately tightening around the sheets.

 

He had a second to get used to the feeling of the cock inside him before Sherlock was moving back, achingly slow. John tried to follow the movement, but a hand on the back of his neck and another growl from the man kneeling behind him stopped him completely. Sherlock snapped his hips forward again and that was apparently all it took to break his iron-clad control. He pumped back and forth, holding John by his wrist and his neck to prevent him from sliding forwards in the bed as he fucked him.

 

It was all a blur for John after that. He could feel the steady pressure of Sherlock’s hands and the heavy weight of his cock as it went in and out of him. Sherlock’s rhythm was relentless and merciless, every movement hitting John’s prostate. John writhed under him, trying to rock back and scramble away at the same time. After long minutes, Sherlock leaned forwards, draping himself over John’s body to whisper dirty, possessive nothings in John’s ear and bite at his neck and shoulders.

 

“ _Mine_ ” Sherlock snarled and, just like that, John was gone. He came with a loud wail, tightening around Sherlock’s cock and grinding down into it. Sherlock fucked him through it, keeping up his rhythm all the way through John’s orgasm, until he was loose and oversensitized.

 

Not a minute had passed when John felt something expanding inside him. Sherlock’s knot was forming, and he drew into John one last time, biting down onto his shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he came. John snapped into action he gripped Sherlock’s head and twisted his neck, dislocated his skull and, in a swift movement severed his spine. John took great care to chew onto his partner’s neck, this helped when he tore the head clean off the body. John smiled down into Sherlock’s dead eyes. Eyes that held so much life and that had moments before sparked with pleasure. For the next hour, John cleaned Sherlock’s body and took his time to preserve the parts he would need for supper and the part he would save for himself. His prize.

 

John gave birth to their child some time later and named her Daisy. She was such a pretty thing. When Nick came to visit John would show her off and send her away quickly because babies would do nothing to improve the amount of boring at a party.

 

When Daisy was old enough, she roamed the massive hallways of their equally massive house. “Mama” she asked one day at supper; and John tisked because he disliked being called such a name. “ I was wondering why there was a head mounted over Papa’s study?” And John had a quiet laugh to himself.

“I ripped off your father’s head after he impregnated me” John casually shared with his young daughter. He wasn’t ashamed of this fact. In all honesty he had enjoyed the experience, and had grown to enjoy the taste of human meat in his regular diet. Daisy just smiled at John. John smiled back fondly; pretty young fool.

 


End file.
